


be with me (till we get old)

by kkangmi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkangmi/pseuds/kkangmi
Summary: sooyoung grew up with jiwoo through years
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

the day we met i was 6 and you were 4, we met at the one occasion, we just move in and we feel welcome by the neighborhoods. you were so cute, so bubbly and friendly while me? just awkward but i didn't expect for the both of us to be friends

_____

i was 8 and you were 6, still friends, still hanging out and playing around. i will go to your house just to see you, our parents were so close and so us. you are like my little sister

______

i was 10 and you were 8, i cried because of school. frustrated at how it was dificult for me to handle, you were there. comforted me and lighten up my mood, i thanked you. then my teacher invite me to take dance class, i love to dance. you cheered me. told me to join and encourage me, so i joined

______

i was 12 and you were 10, im in the 6th grade and sent to the guidence because of the trouble i've caused. you saw me get scolded, you were sorry. i told you to be not sorry because those bullies deserve what they received from me. i hate you to see get beaten up, i hate to see you cry. i want to protect you

_____

i was 14 and you were 12, i entered at my first high school so far, everything is good. i met new friends, their cool and fun to be with. as i tell you how my day went, you sulked and got sad. telling me that im starting to replace you, no im not replacing you. you are still my first friend, you were the one i met first, i promised that i'll not replace you to someone

_____

i was 16 and you were 14, you finally entered high school and told me it was not good and bad either. i was glad you were doing fine, your mom told me to keep an eye to you and so i did to make sure you were okay, if everyone was being nice to you. not in a month you became popular, but nevertheless we still hang out. i dont want them to still you awat from me

_____

i was 18 and you were 16, i had my debut and ofcourse you were there as always, we came at eachother's birthdays, we have eachother's back. everyone came at my party, everyone want me to join the chit chats they have. but i drag you to my room, just the both of us

______

i was 20 and you were 18, im in my collage and didn't realize how fast the days went. it was your birthday, im emotional and happy to see you grow. you're a grown up lady now, it was so fast. but the adorableness you have is still there, you still acted as a baby. we both dance in your room like what we've done when i turned 18, i just stole your first kiss. it was a tie 'cause you stole mine too

_____

im 22 and you were 20, i cant still think the kiss we shared. it was wrong but right at the same time. we became awkward at each other but glad were okay now, we are unware at our feeelings towards eachother. both are now busy as i'll graduate next year

____

im 24 and you were 22, i just received my deploma and finally graduated in collage. you congratulate me, everyone does. we went to celebrate the graduation, but as i notice my feelings towards you grow and grow bigger. everything is so fast, i know you notice that too. i didn't know where my adoration towards you became a love. not a Friendship love, but more than that

i cant help it but to confess as im sure enough to my feelings. my heart will beat when you cling to my arms, when you kiss my cheeks, when you hug me, when you whisper at my ear. every skinship we do, it does make sense to me at all

you're shocked, out of words at my sudden confession. silent fell both of us, you suddenly grab my nape and kiss me, our second kiss. you confess that you like me back. i was so, so happy. we're not drunk at that moment, but i felt dizzy when our lips connect

_____

it was still the same year, after the confession i started courting you, take you on dates, help you study in your house to your room every study session. i become a dance mentor, it was hectic and tiring but i still manage to have a time for you, you give me kisses, hugs whenever im tired when we seeing eachother, at that moment i think im the luckiest person to have you

_____

the same year, i've been courting you for 4 months. im not complaining at how long it will take to hear your yes. i'll never get tired to wait you, if your not ready im willing to wait because im deadly in love with you,

i was off to the dance practice when you called me, hearing your cheerful voice i forgot all the stress, tiredness and all negative around. you told me to come over and i went there as quickly as possible, i dont want you to wait

as i arrived, all i can see is red decorations with hearts and rosed in the rooftop of our apartment, we both move out to our parents house the time you entered collage. i told them that i'll take care of you

i saw you standing at the side wearing a beautiful dress, smiling lovingly at me. you came towards me holding my hands, i was so embarrassed. i was the one who supposed to do like this. but you said i've done enough and it's your turn to do the efforts. you still make me nervous even thought we exchange kisses to lips but notheing happend to us, i dont want to push things further as i was still courting you

we sat down at the chair, i really love the effort you make. we have dinner, talking about our days. suddenly you held my hand and we stood up, we have a dance. then you whispered at my ears telling me a yes

i was confused at that time, then it click to me. after months courting you, you finally answered me. i couldn't help but to tear up, you have no idea how much a simple yes from you is meant to me. i waited for you, because thinking my life with you is much better. i couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with you

____

we become official at our relationship, our parents knew about it. they are happy, our friends congratulate us. 

____

every thing was better, we still together for 2 years. but i didn't expect to hear from your collage friends and best friend that someone likes you, deeply fallen inlove with you. you admit that he was courting you. i was so jealous, i dont know what to say nor what to give a face

but you said you reject him, and im glad you did. it's not like i dont trust you. im afraid of loosing you, i may be selfish but 'll be that one so he can't still you from me

____

he still bugging you, he will not stop. i confront him to stop as you already have me. he doesn't care, he will not stop until he gets you. i will not let that happend, he keeps talking. mocking me that he's more much better than me to you

i just found out that he's your colleague, he likes you when i started to court you. he keeps blabbering at how you helped him, spend a night with him that i didn't knew. with anger and jealousy building up to my body i punch him

beated the hell out of him till he past out, he would be dead if you didn't stop me. i looked at you, i see the anger and worried in your eyes and helped him. how pathetic, you should be with my side

you told me that what i did was wrong, you look at him carefully. that's when i realize, that you care for him. didn't you realize too that he was trying to broke us apart?

your friends was there as they watched that man sent to the hospital, i held my tears at my eyes. i run away, my heart is aching so bad. i hate this feeling, with the help of alcohol i start to forget the scene, i forget the pain and everything i drank too much and got wasted

someone sat beside me, start to kiss me as i kiss back, i kissed you back. atleast, that's what i thought

____

im sorry, im so sorry. im sorry because i cheated, i ended up with someone last night at how drunk am i. i wanted to admit my mistake but you pulled me into a tight hug the moment we saw each other. you say sorry because at how careless you were at your action last day

i was terrified, scared on what to do. im such a coward, afraid that you'll leave me so i didn't tell anything. i was supposed to be the one who's sorry

____

we got along and everything seems normal, but the thing is i found my self at the bar getting wasted for an unknown reason. im such a shitty person hooking up with someone

i regret, but still doing the same thing. every night hooking up with someone, it's was fine because you'll not gonna caught me

_____

hard slap

hard slap

another one 

another hard slap

i could feel my lips bleeding and stinging of my cheeks

a punch to my chest

you keep punching my chest and slap me again

both sweating so hard, i look at you. your eyes feel betrayed and broken. you're crying your heart out, yelling at me. i hurt you, i woke up at the reality when you yell my name infront of my face

i hugged you, i missed hugging you. you fitted perfectly at my arms. you keep squirming under me, pushing me away. telling me gow much you hate me. you caught me, i regret. i sincerely regret

but it was too late. i promised that i'll not let anyone to hurt you. but what happend? i hurted you, i make you cry. i betrayed you and im sorry

i cried at your neck holding you tight because i dont want to let you go. you calmed down but i didnt let you go. we we're catching some air, i looked at you, i wiped your tears and told you how much i regret everything excluding how we become together

i know you wouldn't forgive me easily, but i'll try everything. like what i did when i courted you. i'll put an effort. but you know your best friend came up to me and slap me

my lips bleed again, but i deserve it. when the moment you calmed down you move in to your parents house. you didn't tell them the reason why, why didnt you let me get beaten uo by them as i broke my promises? just why?

you avoided me for almost...i don't know for how long, with that i thought we we're okay because from how long you avoiding me your love is slowly fading away

as if nothing happend. like we didn't fought. i gave you space to think, too much space until you told me we need to end it, and you literally called our relationship 'it'

i know what i did was wrong, but we dont need to end everything. i still love you, i always said that. you said you loved me too, loved? past tense. you love me before but not now

it's all my fault. i cried, you watch me fell in my knees. i held your hands, god know how much i miss to held them. holding your hands feels like im safe, i keep saying sorry. 

you held me up and wipe my tears away, i hate the way my heart keep aching so bad. i let you caress my face, you smiled and said 

“fate will bring us back again”

i held back my tears. smiled back to you like i finally let you go that easily, i nodded. you tiptoed and kiss my forehead. after that you leave, the cherry blossoms fall as soon as i blink you were gone, my tears finally roll down at my cheeks


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was true that the fate bring them back, if they easily broke apart, the universe has some ways ,well because, after all. they are meant for eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chap, actually this supposed to be a oneshot and no chapter 2 but i separated them so the text i made would be perfect
> 
> sorry for the typos 🙏 (i literally type fast to make my goddamn modules)

“yah sooyoung!!” the woman groaned at annoyance when her sleep was ruined. sooyoung slowly opened her eyes to see jinsoul holding a pillow and hit her “what the fuck?! im up okay!”

“stop complaining you have a shoot later!!” the girl just rolled her eyes, she get up from her bed and yawn. sooyoung was now a model under a big company, so far she was their best model. serving a visual, the products or clothes she promote getting sold out in a month

that's how much power she held, everyone praise her. held over heels to her. she retired as a dance mentor and start her new career, this one is great and success her

and she met new people like jinsoul her co-model, jinsoul was from the other company but they are not rivals like what others think. because usually people will think that they are beating each other at top. sooyoung has no intention like that

being a model is not easy, she barely eat vegetables and other foods that are non fat to make her image fit at others eyes. jinsoul on the other hand was opposite, she's a food fighter but still a fit

despite having a different agency both girls were a good friends and live at the same condominium, “did your manager told you that you'll having a break this month?” jinsoul asked as she stuff the salad at her mouth

“uhh no? i dont know i haven't talked to manager this morning” the girl said scratching her arm then walk to the kitchen to get some water, as sooyoung was about to get the jar her phone rang

jinsoul was fast enough and answer the call, telling sooyoung to continue drinking. “auh hello?”

“oh is sooyoung was there?”

“yep she is, she went to the bathroom” jinsoul lied as she saw sooyoung eating the salad she made. “tell her that she's been given a 3 months break thankyou” jinsoul squealed as the phone hungs up

“AAHHHH!! i knew it! we are given a 3 months break wich means we will have a vacation!” the black haired girl jump excitedly and shook sooyoung's body making the other girl to choke on her food

“g-god calm down! stop—cough...” sooyoung grab the water and drank it in ease. she look at jinsoul “im not coming” she bluntly said, jinsoul raise her brows

“nah uh you'll coming with me as i already book a room! and im going to introduce you with my bae!”

sooyoung squinted her eyes “bae? psshh what a cheesy name” 

“yah stop!” jinsoul said trying to hide her blush

“you met someone? since when?” 

“hmm in my photo shoot? she was my photographer last month on my brand clothing shoot since my originally photographer didn't came that day she volunteer”

jinsoul said dreamingly as she remembered meeting her so called bae, “the way you describe her got me thingking hmm, who is she?”

“im not going to tell you unless you come with me”

“well it's okay” jinsoul whined “come on sooyoung! jeju is fun and who knows...you may...you know” the girl teases and sooyoung understand what she meant, sooyoung scoffed and gave up

“yehey! you need to prepare your bags now we will leaving when your final shoot dones”

“like now?!”

______

the flight from busan to jeju took over 2 to 4 hours, yes. sooyoung move in again at busan to do modeling since this was her true home, her parents move at seoul when she's 6 to make her attend school

with a long trip, they finall arrived at the place. sooyoung was wearing a long white sleeves with a pair of baggy pants and sneakers. everyone easily recognize them, jinsoul was wearing a short and sweater, the cool breeze git their bodies

their service took their things at the hotel and they went to the room that jinsoul booked in. they arrive at night since it gets traffic, they couldn't blame the people who also want to have a vacation at jeju since today is summer

they get inside the hotel and the room service led them their room, they went inside the elevator as it went up. with a ding sound the doors opened and they walk at the hallway, finally they spotted the room

room 65

they bow down at the room service amd jinsoul slid the card at the door, inside was neat, cold and clean. everything you needed was there, like your house. jinsoul flop her body at the king bed while sooyoung roam around

“see? i told you it's good here”

“yeah...” jinsoul's phone suddenly rang and she jump out to take the call, sooyoung watch her to went at the terrace and heard the girl laughing whole heartedly. sooyoung can tell it was her so called bae, she cant wait to meet this woman

“yup me and my friend went here now, yeah actually about 5 minutes ago? i dont know but it wasn't important, ok see tommorow? bye i love you good night!” 

jinsoul end the call and they end dinner, they immediately have a rest especially sooyoung at how tired she is at the trip

____

morning came, jinsoul was the one who woke up first and went out from the room to went outside, sooyoung on the other hand was still asleep but she woke uo and quickly get out from the bed when she heard a loud thud

“who's that? who's that?!” she ready her fist while eyes wide open, she look at the window to see a bird banging it's head at the window glass. sooyoung put down her hands and sighed. she look to see the sun beeming inside

she look for jinsoul but she received a text

jinsoul: wake up sleepy head and get your ass outside

sooyoung: where the hell are you?

jinsoul: outside duh, just get dress and come here, im already here at the table we will having lunch at my bae

sooyoung: can you stop with that bae thing? its cringey

jinsoul: shut up and stop complaining, she want to meet you

sooyoung could see jinsoul rolling her eyes with a sarcastic voice but she did what the girl said, she took a shower and get dresses. just a casual clothes for summer and light make up. enough to cover the dark shade under her eyes

sooyoung make her way at the hallway and inside the elevator, when she reached the ground floor she went outside to see people every where

they're are kids at the water already swimming, jinsoul told her to came at the restaurant just infront of the hotel, it took 7 mins to sooyoung to be there, the building is indeed right infront of the hotel but when you went there its about minutes to walk

sooyoung make her way inside the place, the air condition hit her body and she shiver a little. jinsoul immediately spotted her and wave her hand calling her name, as sooyoung saw her the girl went to the table and saw a blonde head facing her back

“sooyoung finally! babe she's sooyoung my friend” the blonde girl stood uo and turn around, as sooyoung saw her she felt weak. “ju-junge—jung—”

“sooyoung this is jungeun, the bae im talking about” jinsoul shyly said didn't notice the tension between sooyoung and jungeun. “hi, nice to meet you sooyoung im kim jungeun” the blonde girl introduces lending her palm to do a shake hands

sooyoung, in her state didn't know what to react or what to do. jungeun was here, infront of her. she should run and hide inside the closet. that's what she do when she's scared, it may be childish but that what sooyoung felt right now, she's scared

“oh it's okay, you seem scared” jungeun said urging to smirk seeing sooyoung face right, she put her hand down and sat back at the chair. jinsoul make sooyoung sat at the empty chair beside her, right now both of the girls facing the blonde as she have an empty sear beside her

'jungeun is here...why—why is she here? fuck, why right now? if she's here does that mean—'

“oh and before i forgot to tell, there is someone will join us too” 

“oh really?”

“yes, she's my bestfriend” jungeun said not averting her eyes when she said those words, and sooyoung afraid what she have in her mind now

the bell above the entrance clang as it opend. “perfect she's here”

“im sorry im late” sooyoung's heart start to race faster as the familiar voice came, it was very familiar. still the same, soft and gentle

“jinsoul meet my bestfriend jiwoo”

jinsoul stood up and did a shake hands with the said girl while sooyoung, she's spacing out. she could hear her heart thumping loudy, loud enough only her who could hear it

jiwoo on the other hand look at sooyoung, both hearts are racing rapidly. when the model look at her, she could see the sadness. jiwoo misses those eyes for years

she still remember their rough break up

she remember leaving sooyoung behind, crying silently begging to her to not leave

but she still does

“yah sooyoung, you okay?” jinsoul whispered behind her making sooyoung quickly stood up from her seat. “i-i...i dont feeling w-well...im sorry” the model rushed outside leaving the three girls alone

jinsoul apologize to them and follow her friend after. jiwoo look down having an urge to cry, jungeun rub her back “it's okay” jiwoo shook her head

“n-no jungeun...it's not, it's not okay after all” jiwoo's voice becoming smaller and smaller, her eyes is burning as tears fall down “don't blame yourself jiwoo, remember she cheat on you”

“but i still love her”

______

“goddammit sooyoung slowdown!” jinsoul said panting hard, sooyoung stopped at running and sat down under the big tree “what's the problem?”

“it's....it's her”

jinsoul was confused then later she remember that sooyoung told her about her first love who become her ex and turn into stranger

since sooyoung and jiwoo broke up after that, they never saw or talk eachother. atleast sooyoung tried to see jiwoo, it's okay to her if the two of them become friends again

“oh, so it's...her”

sooyoung let out a bitter laugh, how dare jiwoo could easily move on? how could jiwoo easily broke up with her? while her, while sooyoung suffered years just to make her heart heal. but when she saw jiwoo

her heart aches, it really hurts her so much. she's willing to change for the girl she love, maybe, just maybe she use to be with jiwoo because,

sooyoung grew up with jiwoo through years

jinsoul was panicking when she saw her friend sobbing as the tears uncontrollably roll down from her eyes. she remember that jungeun was there with her bestfriend

she fish out her phone “uh jungeun? are you two still there?”

“we leave eventually, come here i need to talk to you”

jinsoul glance at sooyoung, her co-model nodded her head and wipe her tears away. “im okay soul, go ahead i need some time”

“im on my way” the call ended and before jinsoul leave she said something to sooyoung

“dont do something stupid, i'll be back”

_____

“so you knew all what happend”

“yes!” jungeun exclaimed as she sips at her tea, jiwoo was somewhere to freshen her mind, jungeun has a chance to talk with jinsoul

“you know that bastard really want jiwoo since then he was making up stories to sooyoung, and i couldn't believe sooyoung will take that” jungeun stressed out

“but you mention you slap her” jinsoul chuckled but feel bad to sooyoung, she cant imagine sooyoung's perfect features with those bruises

“i was so pissed because she cheated on jiwoo, jiwoo is my friend in high school evwn though she will make her ways to see her senior”

“i will be like jiwoo, but we're opposite” jinsoul winked at her and teasingly sip at the straw, a wide blush spread at the younger's face

“ahh jinsoul stop!”

“i'll take you on a date but! we need to make those two together again”

jungeun furrowed, but blush at the word date “uhm you sure it will work?”

jinsoul furiously nodded her head, she want sooyoung to be happy. she want her friend to be happy in her life again, she want the sooyoung who's smiley as what jungeun disguise her when she's still with jiwoo

not the sooyoung who wear straight face (but gay), who become tsundere around the people she passes by. look intimidating with her look that's why no one will try to hit up on her

“i just want her to be happy“

jungeun clap her hands

“yeah i want this to end, you know jiwoo beg to me to take her with me knowing you're sooyoung's co-model. she even cried, she want her sooyoung back”

“then let's make that happend”

______

with a numb legs, sooyoung maks her way to the shared room with jinsoul. she spend her time crying under the tree, no one was their eventually so she shout and let the pain, all the pain that stuck in her throat

jiwoo was here, she's with jungeun. with her bestfriend, sooyoung wish the days they have left will immediately end. she want to disappear and be busy again, like usual

she dont want to see jiwoo nor talk to her. she's selfish now, like she supposed to be. they still have 14 days but sooyoung could survive without talking to jiwoo

it was a dumb to reason out as why she wouldn't want to see her girl—jiwoo. it was partly her fault as to why she fall at the trap at the bar, sooyoung was aware with that. she's surely is

as she was walking at the hallway, suddenly. someone grab her from behind, sooyoung was weak and let her body to be drag at the wall. the culprit pinned her as she yelp in surprise, groaning when her back hardly slam at the wall

“jungeun?!”

she looked at the blonde girl who's glaring at her. “listen sooyoung, be a tall dumb girl again you will received a punch to me. 'cause the lasr year i remember i slapped you, does it hurt?“ there was a sarcastic tone in her words

“p-put me down!” that's make jungeun to lift her up again, despite having a gap height jungeun was strong and scary when she's mad

“i want you to listen again ha sooyoung, im not gonna waste my time here. it was supposed to be my date with jinsoul, but jiwoo begged to me to take her as she found out that you're friends with jinsoul

she wants you back. dont be selfish, dont complain. you know her for years so you better fix the mess you made, i know you were hurt before and so she is

all of it was a missunderstanding sooyoung, but you let yourself fall into it. im giving you a chance and if you mess up again, mark my words about punching you”

jungeun deadpan finish her words without pausing yet making it clear to sooyoung's head. she let go at the taller's collar. the older keep quite, in her peripheral vision junguen was already walking away. coming inside in the shared room with jiwoo

______

another day, and here sooyoung was. standing pacing back and forth at the room, she dont know what to do as jungeun's words keep stabbing her and bothering her all night

sooyoung doesn't even know if she slept that night. she sighed loudly and sat down at the bed, jinsoul was out probably with jungeun, ah yeah this was the two's date and she felt like an intruder

she need to do something, jiwoo wants her back. but she's not sure enough to what to say or react. to be clear, her brain keep pushing jiwoo away, but her heart says otherwise

her body have an urge to hug the girl. she misses her, but she wouldn't admit that. jiwoo still loves her. fuck

fuck indeed because sooyoung was an asshole who until now didn't want to come outside

as she was about to debate again her phone rang “so, you talk to her?”

sooyoung swallowed, the image of her and jiwoo fighting, the scene of her and jiwoo at the cherry blossom tree. that hurts the most part

“i will not going to talk to her” 

she said immediately hanging up. she don't care if jungeun punched her, she made her final decision. sooyoung was literally a dumb tall girl

time has passed jinsoul is still not going back to their room, sooyoung find herself fell asleep. she get up and look at her phone

7 missed calls

39 unread messages

partly from jinsoul, she even saw those middle finger emoji and angry emoji. damn, she didn't notice how hours she was asleep

jinsoul: you fucker sooyoung! get your ass here and talk!

jinsoul: im telling you jungeun will beat the shit out of you i swear!

jinsoul: sooyoung? are you dead?

jinsoul: just kiddding but you are such a useless gay i swear! talk to your girl now or you'll regret it

jinsoul: bitch you wont believe this come here now!

jinsoul: ha sooyoung? are you alive?!!!

and the rest are bunch of curse words and threatening ones, sooyoung has no time for the nonsense she's saying

her phone rang up. it was jinsoul “what's with those text and call—”

“you're alive!”

“of course i am you dramatic ass i just fell asleep”

“enough with the talking you need to come here now!!”

sooyoung swear tommorow she will be deaf. “why are you sh—“

“jiwoo will leave now!”

what

“what”

“you heard me, jiwoo will leaving soon. jungeun said she's packing already get your ass here and stop her”

sooyoung drop her phone as her heart aches again, she tightly grip at the bedsheet as her eyes burned. “hello? sooyoung you there?”

“sooyoung there's no time crying or else you'll not able to meet her, she's leaving wake the fuck up!” jisnoul yelled and sooyoung flinched, waking up on the reality

she quickly grab her phone and dush outside, running at the hallway, she almost bump at the room service who's scared at the side. sooyoung aggressively press the button of the elevator, she hissed seeing it will took a while since the number are so slow

she fastly make her way down without missing a step, she almost again, stumble at the last stair. sooyoung run outside opening the door making the guard startled

she was now out of the hotel “jinsoul?! jinsoul!”

“sooy—”

“wherr did she go?! tell me!” sooyoung panted but still manage to yell at how her anxiety kicking in, anxiety of losing jiwoo again

“she's at the jeju airport hurry up!”

“please dont hung up!”

sooyoung took a taxi, the road were loaded a bunch of people at the side walk and bikes, cars. they hardly squished in the road, sooyoung groaned ar the sudden stop when an accident happend infront causing a traffic

“dammit!” she leave the car and run again, the traffic enforcer took care of the situation. sooyoung caught a glimpse of a bike at the sidewalk, without thingking she ride into it and fastly pedal as possible as she could

“hey that's mine!!” the owner yelled chasing her but it was an aged man, sooyoung didnt intent to took it. but she need to be there, she need to see jiwoo

“gosh you are the worse sooyoung, you are a terrible human being” she muttered to herself and grip at the break, leaving behind the poor bike as she went inside the airport

but it wasn't easy, a guard caught her coming inside like nothing “wait miss, do you have a pass port?”

time to act dumb “passport? is that even exist?” the guard was confused and about to said another word when sooyoubg attempt to go inside again, two guards caught her up and shove her outside

“they even wouldn't let me in! is she still here?”

“yes she is just hurry up i think her flight will be the next”

with that sooyoung start to fidget, her hands and forehead sweating badly. she's nervous and scared, jinsoul said jiwoo was still there. she make her way quitely at the opposite door as the gueards didn't notice her

the cool breeze hit her body, sooyoung was just wearing shorts, a slipper and bagg tshirt that's may be a reason why those guards wouldn't let her inside

“her flight is 4 pm, Seoul”

sooyoung look up at the flight timetable chart, she saw the places and time. seoul will be up next. she look at the current time in her phone to see it was 3 pm, nearly 4

sooyoung look around but to no avail, there's no jiwoo. until the announcement came that it was Seoul south korea turn's. every passenger gathered and make a line to enter inside to airplane

she lost all the courage she have, sooyoung lost hope. she lost jiwoo again, jiwoo left her again. she make her way at the corner and cry

“sooyoung....”

she forgot that jinsoul was still there, probably heard thw announcement

“im sorry”

sooyoung didn't respond and end the call, she let her head fall into her arm and cried. she didn't know how much time she cried until she calmed down

“sooyoung?”

the girl didn't respond

“sooyoung?” not until she recognized the voice, much cleared. sooyoung slowly lift up her head, her vision was blurr and eyes are puffy and red. she blink and rub her eyes and look at the person again

it's jiwoo

kim jiwoo

“jiwoo...” it was like a whisper that jiwoo didn't hear. jiwoo was infront of her, without bag or suitcase, staring at her worriedly. sooyoung may be hallucinating but she lunge herself towards jiwoo. the younger almost drop phone she's holding at the sudden attack

there sooyoung at it again, crying ugly at jiwoo's shoulder as her knees weakend. god, she miss the scent of jiwoo's shampoo and perfume

she smell sweet, she misses hugging the girl for a long time. “sooyoung? hey...” jiwoo shouldn't be here as her plane already fly but here she is, she's holding sooyoung supporting the height so they wouldn't fall

“im sorry, im sorry im sorry jiwoo *sobs* im sorry please forgive me im sorry” she said repeatedly and hug the petite girl tightly, not that tight to make jiwoo choke

jiwoo in her part, she was glad she saw sooyoung. she misses her too so, so much. she regret breaking up with sooyoung, she didn't let the older girl took a second chance. both of them were selfish

but she is here now to make sooyoung hers again even she know that her girl didn't want to see her after leaving her behind, to be honest. jiwoo can't move on easily as sooyoung think she is

she love sooyoung, they grew uo together. she grew up with sooyoung, sharing her first kiss at sooyoung and everything she did in her life is with sooyoung

so it's impossible for her to move on. to leave the love of her life behind, and she swear she wouldn't do that again

“don't leave me again jiwoo.....don't lose me again” the older breathlessly said, hitting jiwoo's neck. jiwoo nodded her head and kiss her crown, caressing her hair

“i promise sooyoung, im sorry to the mistake i made. im here to get you again. let's fix this together,”

“im so sorry if i cheated, im sorry if im a selfish girlfriend towards you. but that will not happend again, dont leave me again ok”

sooyoung's tone were innocent that make's jiwoo heart's flutter. like she felt when they are kids, whenever she's with sooyoung and to sooyoung only

they stared for a moment, not minding that they are in public. no one even cares, no one pay attention but to themselves. the older girl cupped her cheeks and lean their foreheads

slowly, capturing eachother's lips. sooyoung was dying inside, the taste of jiwoo's lips are still the same, soft and sweet just like her. they kiss passionately

jiwoo broke after catching some air, her lips were swollen and red. sooyoung really did miss her

“im glad you're here, i thought you leaved me”

“why would i?” jiwoo asked. sooyoung was confused and stand up straight (but still gay, again) “i thought you were leaving from here to Seoul”

“huh? no im not, why would i? i literally begged to jungeun to take me with her since i heard that you will be with your co-model jinsoul, having a trip in jeju? and actually this was their date”

jiwoo was embarrassed remembering at how pitful dhe look in her knees crying to jungeun like a child, sooyoung put her palm at her forehead

“that woman lied to me then”

“who?”

“jinsoul, she said you will leaving so that's why i rush here, with this clothes”

“that's why they shoving me away to came here, it was clearly a set up”

jiwoo blushed and hug sooyoung, kissing her again “so you really chase me, you still look good in this clothes. i may add you're a hottie”

sooyoung chuckled at her sillyness and ruffle her hair, she's still the same jiwoo. the adorable jiwoo that she had a crush on, she admired the most. and she's still inlove with this silly jiwoo, sooyoung will admit

“of course, im blinded by jealousy but im willing to chase you even my brain keep telling to dont talk to you, but my heart says otherwise”

“do you still love me?”

“i do, until now i do jiwoo”

“i still love you too”

“love....“

“yes! an in love! scratch what i said before, i still love you seriously”

sooyoung couldn't help but to smile widely like an idiot, yes she is an idiot for jiwoo. they hold eachother's hand and leave the airport

the sun is about to get down, the weather is cool today. sooyoung's sweats dried, holding jiwoo's hand securely not wanting to let it go

“hey jiwoo....”

“yes sooyoung?”

“be with me, ok?”

“i will, till we get old”

“yeah. till we get old”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a lot hope you like it! im not going to put this as a oneshot, just chuuves angsty yet happy ending story with lipsoul side ship

**Author's Note:**

> shall i make a part 2? hmmm


End file.
